My Foil
by MaeMusicMelody
Summary: Ruby and I are complete opposites. So how could we possibly be anything? I'm surprised we can even be friends. Yet for some reason I just can't help but... Ahhh what am I thinking? A fallen angel can't be in love with a mortal. It's taboo. But there is nothing wrong with me protecting her with my life, right? { YoshiRuby YohaRuby Yoshiko Tsushima x Ruby Kurosawa }


**Me:** Wow this was longer that I expected. Guess I really like playing Yoshiko

 **Yoshiko:** Of course. It's because I'm the best.

 **Ruby:** But we all know she loves me.

 **Yoshiko:** Everyone loves you my precious demon

 **Me** : Yall are gay lol. I own none of the characters. Please R&R

* * *

Ruby and I are complete opposites. Nothing about us can be comparable at all. It's a surprise we even manage to be friends considering how completely different we are.

She's beautiful. It must run in their family. The redhead looks so much like her sister that I swear if Ruby's hair was longer and black instead of red, then she would look exactly like Dia when she's older. It's funny though because while Dia's beauty comes off rather intimidating, Ruby's beauty comes off sweet and adorable. To be fair, it's in her personality too.

She's so timid and shy that even a little fly passing by her ear would probably make her jump in surprise. Her voice is so sweet and when she sings in her tender soprano, I can feel my heart melting inside of me. She's a bit clumsy at times, especially when she gets flustered by something, but even that makes her absolutely adorable. She's such a gentle and kind girl. I saw her picking flowers when I passed by her house (why would I pass by her house even if she lives across town from me? Don't ask! I was merely tending to my fallen angel tasks is all!) she looked like she was picking each flower so carefully as if it would shatter like glass if she pulled too hard. Then the sweet thing made a bunch of flower crowns and brought it to school the next day for all her friends in Aqours. How nice of her?!

Anyways, back to the topic. (I could probably rant about how much I find Ruby adorable for days so let's not.) I am nothing like her. I am an angel fallen from grace. Where Ruby is the light, I am the darkness. I am not a sweet person. Not one bit. I am loud and obnoxious, especially when Yohane takes over and rants about how much she'd like to make everyone her little demons. My voice is low and husky, not lady like at all in my opinion. At least, it's not the sweet voice that precious angel has which melts hearts.

Geez even when I'm talking about myself I keep going back to talking about Ruby. I can't help it. I don't know why... Okay maybe I do, but it doesn't matter! The two of us can't be together anyway. We're so different... She'd never like a girl like me, at least not more than a friend. Heck I don't even know if I could handle it if we were more than friends. My thoughts would wander and I wouldn't be able to help myself... I couldn't bear to taint that innocent soul with my sinful desires. No, it's better that I keep away. Heck her sister would probably kill me. I honestly think Dia lowkey doesn't like me much because of how I act... I can't imagine how she'd react if we started dat-

Stop thinking about it Yoshiko! If we stared dating. If we were together. If we were a thing. It can't be... It just can't! Nnnn how dare this human body's heart beat so fast whenever I think about her. No no NO! AGGHH! She's an angel who's meant to stay in the sky. I would only taint her wings black and drag her down to earth with the likes of me...

"Yoshiko-chan~" Hanamaru's voice brings me out of my thoughts. I blinked at her, staring in surprise and wondering why it was she had called my name. As if reading my mind she merely smiles at me and answers, "You're staring at her again, zura~"

My face must have flushed bright red because I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks and my ears. Now that Hanamaru mentioned it, I realized that I had been leaning against my desk, head propped up against my fist as I stared at the redhead beauty sitting next to the window and doing her work.

"I d-don't know what you're taking about, moral..." I tried to brush it off, but obviously failing as I stuttered stupidly. Besides, I already knew Zuramaru could see right thought me... The perks of being childhood friends, right?

"Why don't you just ask her out already?" Hanamaru asked innocently, but also a slight tint of annoyance. The brunette had found out about my crush on her best friend a long time ago and had been trying to convince me to do the thing despite my trying to explain why it wouldn't work out.

"I already told you!" I frowned at her, an obviously sad look in my eyes. "I can't do it. I j-just can't."

"I don't see what you have to lose, zura." Was it just me or did Maru look like she knew something more? Was there a chance she knew Ruby liked me too? No... Of course not. You're looking way into this Yoshiko. Stop.

I merely shook my head and tried to focus on my school work again. Still, not long after, while all three of us were doing out work again, I found eyes drifting to watch Ruby again.

I swear I heard Zuramaru's giggles but I was way too distracted to care.

I can't remember if I looked away after that because by the time I came to, the bell was ringing, signaling the end of school. As I was finishing up packing my things, I heard Ruby squeak while standing between Hanamaru's and my desk.

"Let's go to the arcade together guys~" She suggested, a bright adorable smile on her face. She must have suggested it since we didn't have any homework that night.

"Alright, I'm down." I nodded happily only to have my heart drop.

Zuramaru paused and gave me a knowing stare. "Sorry Ruby-chan. I promised my folks that I'd help with the temple today, zura. But you two have fun okay?" Then she winked at me.

That- that- UGH I can't even say the word because she's my friend and all- but god did I want to call her that- girl dog. She did that on purpose! That smug look on her face and her wink... Oh she knew what she was doing. Tch. If only everyone knew that her innocent demeanor was all an act!

But at the same time I couldn't refuse now... Ruby looked so excited to go.

"O-ok... I understand. Do your Rubesty to help your family kay?" Ruby answered sweetly. She was obviously disappointed that her best friend couldn't join us, but when she looked at me she had the cutest expression I could have died. "Let's have lots of fun together today, Yoshiko-chan."

"O-of course! The fallen angel Yohane will do her best to please her favorite little demon!" Oh man. I was compensating for my embarrassment by letting Yohone come out... "Hmph! We shall have so much fun, Zuramaru would have wished she ditched her family's stuff to join us!"

Ruby giggled and made a little bow. "Your little demon is so happy that she is blessed with an angel's presence."

Her words made me flush a bright red. I must have been a tomato! I knew that Ruby was just acting with me, she was always so supportive of letting me do what I wanted if it made me happy, but oh god did those words almost sound like she was flirting with me. My heart was going to explode. It didn't help when I felt Ruby's soft hand slip into mine and started to pull me towards the door.

"See you tomorrow, Maru-chan!" Ruby called to her bestie with a gentle smile. I looked back at the brunette who was standing at her desk and waving as us. Once Ruby turned away to drag me out the door, Zuramaru winked at me again and mouthed the words "good luck". Oh man was I going to get her back one day...

Ruby and I had hung out a few times just the two of us, but not for long periods of time. They usually consisted of us being with the group for most the time then being left together for a short period, or us just walking together to pick up little things like ice cream at the convenience store or getting stuff at the club room to bring to practice- silly things like this. So this should be considered out first "hang out", just the two of us.

Despite that fact, Ruby seemed awefully comfortable with me. I was surprised since she usually was super shy and would freak out if anyone touched her. I guess it could be because we've been in Aqour together for quite some time, plus the two of us being in the same class... Whatever the reason, the girl's warm hand clinged to mine almost too eagerly for my racing heart. I tried to reason this hang out to be a time that I could learn more about Ruby.

"What game do you wanna play?" I asked once we arrived at the game center. To my surprise, Ruby rushed me over to a SHOOTING game of all things. I looked at her with the most confused look. "Wait this game?"

Ruby nodded her head. "I love this game!"

I blinked. Then blinked some more. "Are you sure you know how to pay this one? We could play a tap rhythm game or dance dance revolution?" I didn't mean to make it sound like she couldn't play such a game. It was just- it sounded so out of character for her. This innocent little thing wanted to shoot up a bunch of zombies?

Ruby puffed up her cheeks at me. Oh god she looked even cuter, proving my point that this puff ball couldn't possible want to harm anything, even in a game! "Hmph! I bet I can get a higher score than you, Yoshiko-chan."

Oh. Was this a challenge? The fire in my eyes lit up instantly. "Huh. Well then. We'll see how this goes then my little demon. It's a tough game. You've been warned."

I slipped in the coins and the game started. Surpringly Ruby shot the zombies coming up at us way faster than I could. I started at her in almost disbelief. In my distraction, I completely forgot about the game and I was attacked. The only reason I survived was because Ruby shot them down.

"Come on Yoshiko! And here I thought it would be a challenge to beat you~"

Ruby was... Teasing me? What has become of this world. My mind instantly thought of Zuramaru's wink. Was Ruby in on all this? Maybe the two were working together to tease me... Either way, if Ruby actually was doing this on her own free will or as a prank, this was definitely a different side of her I've never seen before.

"Tch. Beginner's luck." I tried to retort and save face. I focused more on the game and managed to get some really good shots in. I had expected to win once the timer was up, but low and behold Ruby ringed victorious. More so, she managed to beat the high score.

I looked at her with the most dumbfounded expression that she laughed. She didn't say much about it and instead, took my hand in hers to drag me to the next game.

Now this one looked more like a game she would play. It was a rhythm game that gave out a little prize if you reached a certain score. It was lots of fun actually and we both managed to win a cute prize in the end. Hers was a small bear plush keychain and mine was a lion. They were cute. Like her. I mean- I should remember to play this game more often next time I go here.

We played a lot more games after that, practically going through all the games that were available. At some point I ran out of spending money and Ruby paid for everything despite my insisting that she shouldn't. But oh yeah. I forgot that the Kurosawa family was filthy rich. They just weren't flaunting around their money like the Ohara's do. So Ruby insisted and in the end she won the argument. The last game we played was the claw machines. I wasn't all that great at this, but Ruby's eyes lit up when she saw the Shiba plushie that I just _HAD_ to win it for her.

It took a goddamn long time and me yelling at the machine until finally a nice worker in the arcade came over and fixed it for us so that I could win it easily. This is why I hate claw machines. They are rigged unless you are somehow a genius at it. In the end I was just glad to get the damn puppy for Ruby. She looked so cute holding the plush in her arms and squeezing it tight.

"I'mma name her Tenshi!" She declared happily with her face burried in the white and black fur.

"Tenshi? Like angel?" I asked a bit surprised. It was such a basic name. I figured Ruby would have chosen something else.

Ruby nodded her head and kissed me on the cheek all of the sudden, causing me to almost fall back in shock. "Because an angel won it for me~" She hummed as she took my hand again and practically dragged me forward.

I touched the place on my cheek where her lips met my skin. Okay, Ruby can barely handle hugging people, yet she kissed me?! Even if only on the cheek that's still like... Wow. I'm dying inside someone help me.

I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't even hear what Ruby was talking to me about and before I knew it, we were at a little cafe buying sweets. We ended up sharing a chocolate strawberry parfait, partially because I didn't have anymore cash on me and also because Ruby insisted. While we shared the treat, Ruby went off about muse and how they used to go visit Kotori at the cafe she worked at. I just smiled and listened, often taking a spoon full of the desert and feeding the sweet angel to force her to take a breath. (And also because it was cute feeding her.) I swear that girl could go on and on about muse to the point she'd forget to breath.

From the corner of my eye however, I swear I saw a familiar brunette hiding behind the bushes outside. As if again, reading my mind, my phone buzzed.

 **{ Text from; Zuramaru }**

 **Awwww you guys are so cute. Are you guys finally on a date?**

"Who's that?" Ruby tilted her head. I must have been blushing because after that Ruby asked if I was feeling feverish.

"N-nothing. Maru-chan is just asking how we are doing." I replied. It wasnt a complete lie.

Ruby stuck out her tongue. "Tell her she's a poop because she texted you and not me." She giggled. It was obvious she was teasing but I honestly wished Maru had just texted Ruby instead.

 **{ To; Zuramaru }**

 **I know your outside. Wtf. And no. Ruby just wanted something sweet.**

The next reply I got from the brunette shocked me.

 **{ Text from; Zuramaru }**

 **Parfaits aren't the only sweet thing Ruby wants to eat c;**

I had half a mind to throw my phone out the window and go outside to tackle the girl. I could pratically hear her laughing when I saw her tumble over from her hiding spot with a bright grin on her face.

 **{ To; Zuramaru }**

 **Shut up. Ruby is too pure for that.**

God one day I'm going to expose you for the nasty little shit you are.

 **{ Text From; Zuramaru }**

 **You don't know Ruby the way I do. Now would you just ask her out. She's obviously happy to be with you. She kissed your cheek! She only does that with me and Dia, mind yo** u.

Of course Maru wouldn't comment about me exposing her. She knew I wouldn't do it. Anyways I was too busy being jealous that Ruby would kiss Maru too? Her sister made sense. They were family. I guess Maru was her best friend but also... No Ruby shouldn't be kissing anyone but her family!

"Hey Ruby. You wanna get going?" I asked, tucking my phone away. I didn't want to deal with Zuramaru right now... She would just keep messing with me.

"Mmk! Where are we going?" She asked, plush in her hand and the other one reaching out to hold mine.

It became almost second nature to do so, our fingers lacing together so naturally. I almost forgot to answer her because I was too busy enjoying the warmth of her hand in mine. "Well I suppose I should take you home now. Your sister is going to kill me if she knew I was the one keeping you out late."

Her expression suddenly dropped and I wondered if I said something wrong. I was about to say something when Ruby sighed and nodded her head. "Y-you're right... I don't want Oneechan to scold me again."

I patted her on top of the head with a gentle smile. Such a good girl. "I'm sure if we hurry home now, we'll get home before dark."

She nodded but suddenly clinged to my arm as we were walking down the street. I looked at her but she didn't say anything so I didn't either. Most of the walk home was mostly quiet, but peaceful. It was the kind of quiet the was comfortable. I couldn't help but smile the whole way as we played with each other's fingers without ever letting go. The girl was humming some of our songs to herself and I happily joined in the humming. By the time we got to her house, I was rather disappointed that the sweet moment had to end. Just a part of my bad luck huh?

Dia answered the door with a stern look on her face. She was glad to see Ruby home safe and sound at a decent time though.

"Did you two have fun?" Dia asked. I was kind of surprised she didn't question where Maru was.

"Mhmm! Lot's of fun! Look at this cute puppy Yoshiko won for me~" She held out the toy to her sister who just chuckled and patted the dog's soft fur on the head.

"You already have so many stuff toys Ruby!" She rolled her eyes a little but still smiled. "Where are you going to put it?"

"Not it. Her name is Tenshi!" Ruby scrunched her face up so cutely I couldn't help but giggle myself. "She's going to sleep right next to me tonight!"

Dia rose an eyebrow but then shrugged it off. I'm pretty sure she caught me staring at Ruby with whatever dumb expression I was making, because when I made eye contact with her I could feel her eyes piercing through my soul.

"W-well I'm going to h-head home now!" I stammered, quickly averting my eyes from Dia. God that woman is intimidating. "I don't want to miss the last bus..."

I was about to turn when Ruby was suddenly in my arms. My arms instinctively wrapped around her waist to give her a hug. "Let's hang out again tomorrow, kay?"

I was surprise but I nodded. "Okay. I'd like that."

Again she kissed me on the cheek, nod minding the fact that her sister was there staring at us. Ruby quickly ran off back into the house without turning back while I stood there thinking that Dia was going to murder me. To my surprise, the death glare never came. Dia merely wished me a goodnight and I could have sworn she had the same smug smile on her lips that Hanamaru always had as she closed the door to their house.

The whole way home I couldn't help but overthink everything.

* * *

After that day we started hanging out almost every day for weeks upon weeks. Hanamaru stayed with us a few times but even during those days, Ruby always stayed close to me and held my hand wherever we went. Slowly but surely, Hanamaru started getting "busier" and stopped tagging along with us as often. I honestly was glad because I really did like spending time with the precious angel. It was nice.

Even if we couldn't date, I could still spend time with her right? That way I can indulge myself a little while at the same time keeping my distance so I could never taint the precious girl.

Besides that play those surprisingly violent video games, I still couldn't help but think the two of us were way to different. While we were sitting on a bench at the outdoor mall, I finally convined myself to ask her what she thought about it.

"Ruby-chan. Don't you think it's weird that we're friends?"

Her head was leaning against my shoulder so I couldn't see her face, but for some reason her grip on my hand tightened a little. Maybe it was to reassure me? I don't know, but her voice was sweet as she spoke. "I don't think it's strange at all. Do you?"

I flinched a little. Was it alright to say the thoughts in my head? I wondered if it would hurt the girl's feelings since she obviously thought nothing was weird about this, but who else could I trust to talk about this with? I already talked to Maru about it but she always reassured me that I was overreacting.

"A little..." I admitted rather shameful. Again, her grip tightened and I swear her body shook for a second.

"D-do... do you not like being friends with me?" Her voice already sounded like she was going to cry.

Shit I screwed up. See? This is why I can't ask her to be my girlfriend. We aren't even dating and I already made her cry.

"N-no! It's not that! I love being with you, Ruby..." She looked up at me with a glassly look in her eye. Obviously she wanted an explanation for why I brought it up. I stuttered, trying to say the right things so she wouldn't cry but also telling her the truth about how I felt. "I j-just... I'm surprised such a sweet, innocent girl like you could even enjoy being around the likes of me. We're so... Different."

Ruby stared at me, still waiting for me to speak more. I sighed.

"You're like day and I'm night... You're quite and sweet and cute. I'm loud, abnoxious and... Just weird. I swore I scared you off the first day we met and I had my fallen angel outburts."

I couldn't stand looking at Ruby anymore. This was embarrassing. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up in the first place. I was about to apologize when I heard Ruby's sweet laughter. Oh boy. She probably thinks I'm lowley of me now.

I felt the girl's arms wrap around my tummy and her face nuzzle into my neck. The feeling made the butterflies in my stomach intensify. "Yoshiko, you're so silly." She laughed with tears still in her eyes. "Does it matter if we are different? I like being around you and you like being with me. That's all that should matter."

I was taken back by Ruby's response. I know she meant it in a friendly way but god did I wish she meant it more than that. I smiled back at her and chuckled. Yes. This girl was way too sweet to be mine. Despite my disgreeing with her, I still nodded as if agreeing. "You're right. I'm just overthinking."

"Yes you are." She grinned. "Besides, you know what they say. Opposites attract." And then she winked.

Okay goodbye. I am actually dead now. I flushed bright red and somehow managed to get Ruby off of me. "I g-got to go to the b-bathroom! Wait for me here, kay?"

Ruby had the most confused expression but I didn't have time to ponder over it because I quickly rushed off to the nearest restroom I could find. Thank god no one was in there because I started screaming. Jesus Christ this girl is going to kill me. How does she go from so cute to flirty in an instant. Heck I don't even think she realized what she said half the time! Opposites attract. Yes she said those words in the least flirty way, as if she were just stating a fact, but then she winked or maybe it was just my eyes playing tricks on me. Maybe she was just blinking. Yes that's it. I mistook her wink for a simple blink. Ahahahahah silly me!

I splashed cold water on my face and took deep breaths until my face turned a normal color. When I believed I had finally composed myself, I walked back to where I had left Ruby only to find she had disappeared. I panicked, wondering where the hell she could have gone until I heard her voice screaming.

She wasn't far. Actually she was merely a few steps away across some where we has been but I had gone into panic mode so quickly that I didn't see her. Two boys were with her. One was giving her what looked like a hug but also that wasn't a hug. No. The look on his face was just plain creepy!

I walked up to them with my hands balled up into fists at my sides.

"Let go of her." I said sternly, eyes glaring at the boys as if I were going to kill them. "She's obviously scared so just let go."

"Oh look its another member of Aqours!" The guy next to the one hold Ruby spoke up. "We're not hurting her. We're just huge fans."

"Well as FANs, you should respect our space and not forcibly hug anyone." I tried to keep my voice calm despite it growing louder.

Still the boy didn't let go of her. "We do respect you!" He tried to argue with me.

"Then. Let. Her. GO." I demanded. The boy looked at the other for a moment and didn't do as I asked.

"If you don't let go right now I swear to god I will sucker punch you in the face and call the police." I made a mental note of all these boys features. I had every mind to take a picture of them and send it to Mari so she could have her private police force on their ass. Either way, I was going to report them for harassment.

The boys finally budged and let Ruby go. The redhead quickly ran into my arms and cried into my shirt.

"Tch. You guys suck anyway." The one that was hugging Ruby muttered while the two walked away. Whatever. We don't need fans like that anyway.

I quickly turned my attention to Ruby, trying to get her to calm down so she could tell me what happened. Rubbing her back, I coaxed her into walking back to the bench so I could pull her onto my lap.

"T-they asked m-m-me for an autograph a-and a picture..." She stammered through her sobbing. I told her it was okay to wait until she was completely calm before speaking, but she did as she wanted anyway. "I...They... T-they seemed nice at first so I agreed... And t-then the guy g-grabbed me!"

I could tell Ruby was going to start panicking again just from the way her breathing started to quicken and her body shook some more. "He... H-he asked me how m-m-much for the n-night!"

There it was. Oh man did I regret not kicking those boys in the ass while I had a chance. My blood wait boiling and I'm pretty sure Ruby could tell since I had tightened my grip around her protectively. I had to take a few breaths before I could stop my own body from shaking.

"Y-yoshiko...?" She looked up at me, worried. This girl let me tell you. O don't know how she managed to still worry about me when she should be worrying about herself.

"I'm fine. I just..." I sighed. "I shouldn't have let you here alone. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault..." She burried her face at my neck. I rested my chid against her head and took a deep breath. Strawberries. She smelled like strawberries. Her scent instantly calmed me down.

"Yoshiko... I w-want to go home." She whimpered softly after a fee minutes had passed. She was still crying, her wet tears dampened my shirt.

I nodded and helped the girl back to her feet. "First I need to stop by that building, kay?"

Ruby didn't argue which was glad. I had noticed that there was a few security cameras around and wanted to ask if I could have the tapes. I asked Ruby to sit down while I spoke to the security guards. They insisted that I file a report and they would handle it, but in seconds I had Mari on the phone and the argument was settled. Tucking away the tapes in her backpack, I thanked the officers, then walked out with Ruby.

"Do you want me to carry you?" I asked when she noticed the other lagging a little. The girl wasn't crying as much anymore but there were still tears in her eyes. It was obvious that the smaller girl was exhausted but knowing her, she would never admit to it on her own free will.

To my surprise she nodded. Usually it took more of a battle before she allowed me to do such a thing. I guess she really was tired. Instead of carrying her on my back like I usually would, I carried her bridal style. Why did I do that? I don't know. I figured Ruby would want to burry her face in my chest and be more comfortable, but maybe it wasn't the best idea since Dia started freaking out as soon as I approached their door.

Thankfully Ruby was asleep so she couldn't hear much of our conversation. I tried to put Ruby down, but the girl had a firm grip around my neck.

"Y-yoshiko..." She whimpered, her grip tightening and it sounded like she was going to cry again. So instead of forcing her to sleep on her bed, Dia and I opted to just keep our voices down as she spoke. I explained to her what happened, how I had left to her the restroom and when I came back Ruby was being attacked. I told her Ruby's story about how they supposedly just wanted a photo. As soon as I told her they had asked Ruby for sex, Dia's face went red in anger, her nails were digging to the sofa. I knew she wanted to yell something but she held it down for the sake of the sleeping girl.

I gave Dia a moment to process it. My head leaned rested on the sleeping girl shoulder and I nuzzled close to her subconciously- not sure if it was to comfort her to comfort myself.

After a long period of silence, Dia spoke. "Thank you."

I was a bit surprised by that, half expecting the protective sister to yell at me for leaving her defenseless little sister all alone like that. It was obvious from the look in Dia's eyes that she was upset with what happened, but she also had some softness as she looked at me that I think I have never seen before. They almost looked as sweet and innocent as Ruby's own emeralds.

"For what...?" I asked hesitantly.

"For protecting her." Dia answered softly. "If you weren't there, something worse might have happened."

I frowned and looked away. "If I hadn't left her alone, she wouldn't have gotten into this mess in the first place."

Dia shook her head. I didn't have to look at her. I just felt it. "Don't blame yourself for this. You'll just hurt yourself more." Dia picked up the tapes in her hands and walked over to the TV. "Why don't you two head upstairs. I'm sure you're exhausted too."

I was going to argue that I wanted to help go through the tapes too, but I knew what Dia meant. She didn't want Ruby to wake up in the middle of watching us the videos and having her panic again. With a nod, I carried Ruby to her room and laid down with her in the bed.

I had slept over many times since she and I started spending more time together. At first we stayed rather far away from each other, sleeping on each edge of the bed so that we weren't so close, but now cuddling was normal. Now, she like I always do, I had her rest her head against my chest and my left arm wrapped around her waist. My face was burried in the strawberry locks that smelled as sweet as the color of the fruit it resembled. I found myself slowly drifting off to sleep despite my best efforts to stay awake. The familiar scent was comforting as was the warm body pressing against my skin. I wanted so bad for it to stay like this. Just her and me. Nothing else.

A few hours later, I stirred from my sleep. The redhead was still curled up against me but now I was also facing her. Her face was burried in my chest and her arms snaked around me neck. One of my arms was holding her at her waist while the other was under her neck like a pillow, arm bent so I could run my hands through her soft hair.

Since she was asleep, I leaned forward and gently kissed her cheeks that were still stained with tears. I wished I could do that when she was awake, but it was better off like this. I was satisfied if I could just hold her in my arms like this.

To my luck, Ruby began to stir. She whimpered softly and called my name. I blushed a little, but I pulled her close to me anyway. "Hey it's okay... You're safe now."

I mumbled softly while rubbing circles on her back. "Yoshiko is here... I'm here."

She curled up and nuzzled into my neck, her warm breath brushing against my skin. Sometimes I wondered what I smelt like to her and of she got any sense of comfort from it the way I do with hers.

"Do you want to get up now?" I asked softly whispering into her ear.

Her grip around me tightened and she shook her head. "I'm comfortable..."

I chuckled and pulled her closer to me. "Yeah... Me too."

We stayed like that for a long time. I think we fell asleep again, but ai remember seeing the door open a crack and the hallway light creeping inside the room. I could have sworn I saw Dia's smile before the older girl shut the door again and left us.

Eventually we did have to get up. It was past dinner time and we haven't eaten since the brunch we shared at the diner before the incident. I picked up my phone to give the girl a few more minutes to sleep to see my other favorite girl's frantic messages.

 **{ To; Zuramaru }**

 **Calm down Maru. She's fine. We're in bed.**

 **{ Text From; Zuramaru }**

 **HOW CAN I BE WHEN MY BEST FRIEND WAS FUCKING HARASSED. HOW DARE YOU LEAVE HER ALONE LIKE THAT.**

I'm surprised it was Maru who was scolding me for leaving Ruby alone and not the protective older sister.

 **{ Text; Zuramaru }**

 **I feel bad enough can you please just not...**

 **{ Text From; Zuramaru }**

 **Why the hell do you even leave her alone like that? You know she freaks out around strangers!**

 **{ To; Zuramaru }**

 **I made her cry okay. I accidentally make her think I didn't like her bc I was wondering if she thought it was weird that we're friends...**

 **{ Text From; Zuramaru }**

 **Wtf Yoshiko. Is it that whole, you two are so different talk again. JFC I told you to let that go already.**

 **{ To; Zuramaru }**

 **Well I wanted to know what she thought. Then I explained to her and she laughed then said "Opposites attract" and SHE WINKED AT ME OKAY.**

 **I GOT FLUSTERED AND I HAD TO COOL OFF.**

 **{ Text From; Zuramaru }**

 **Dear god. How many times do I have to tell you to just ask her to be yours already. You guys already act like a couple.**

 **{ To; Zuramaru }**

 **No we don't. We just hang out a lot that's all.**

 **{ Text From; Zuramaru }**

 **$5 says your cuddling in bed right this second.**

I didn't respond right away and I knew Hanamaru was laughing from wherever she was right now.

 **{ Text From; Zuramaru }**

 **I KNEW IT AHAHAHAHA you looooveeee her just admit it**

 **{ To; Zuramaru }**

 **Fallen angels aren't allowed to love mortals. It's taboo.**

 **{ Text From; Zuramaru }**

 **She loves you too. And you know very well she's never going to admit to it first.**

 **{ To; Zuramaru }**

 **She can't love me. There's no way.**

 **{ Text From; Zuramaru }**

 **You are so difficult. Anyways, just make sure she's alright, kay?**

 **{ To; Zuramaru }**

 **Always.**

I typed the last message quickly since Ruby started to stir.

"Who was that?" She asked while nuzzling me softly.

"Zuramaru. She was asking how you were doing." I told her part of the story. It was the only important part anyway.

"Awww you two were talking about me~ How sweet." Ruby was pulling me closer, if that was even possible seeming as there was already no space between us.

"Ehe well you had her worried. I'm guessing she was the one you were texting when I was talking to the cops?" I asked, running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah..." To my surprise, Ruby began kissing my neck.

I tried to ignore it, but the girl didn't seem like she was going to stop. "Y-yeah... A-are you feeling okay now."

"Mhm..." Ruby's kisses trailed up my neck until she was kissing my cheeks, slowly crawling on top of me. She rested her forehead against mine. "As long as you're with me."

I could feel her warm breath as she hovered over me. It took all my strength for me to not reach up to cup her face and pull her down for a kiss. I wanted to so bad... But no I can't.

I managed to sit up with Ruby on my lap now. "I have to use the bathroom."

It's always that excuse, but what other excuse could I use? I had her get off me and picked up my phone before going to the bathroom downstairs. I could have used the one upstairs but I kinda claimed the one down there as mine. I already had my own towels and my toothbrush on there. A bunch of random things were just tucked away in the cabinet since I was here more often than not. I actually did use the restroom this time, having slept so long and such. I did the same thing as I usually did, washing my face to calm down.

When I walked out, I almost ran into a very upset Ruby. Her eyes were almost glaring into my own, and for a second I could have sworn she was actually Dia. The one thing that made me realize she was different was the fact the sad look she had.

"I'm... S-sorry I did that. I didn't know what came over me." Ruby apologized. After she said that she looked away. "I just... G-got tired of waiting."

Waiting. Huh... So Zuramaru really wasn't joking. Ruby... Actually liked me?

"If you wanna j-just be friends... T-that's. As long as I can have y-you around... I mean.. If you.. Aren't mad.. I j-just thought maybe you did.. Maru said... And... We are always together-"

I laughed. She was so cute the way she stammered like that. I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed my lips against hers.

It was everything I ever wanted packed in a few seconds. Her lips were just as soft as I imagined they would be, soft just like everything else about her. The moment ended and I quickly burried my face in her chest. I didn't want to see her reaction.

"You're an idiot Yoshiko." Ruby chuckled and I felt her kiss the top of my head. "You m-made me think you didn't like me like t-that..."

"I'm in love with you." I admitted rather quickly that I wasn't even sure of my words slurred together and if I made may sense. I burried my face further into her shirt and tightened my grip around her waist. "I'm pathetically in love with you and I have been for a long t-time..."

I let out such deep breath it's as if I forgot what breathing was for a second. Of course that breath as short lived.

"Why didn't you say anything then?" She asked innocently.

Oh man there's so many reasons. "w-where do I even start... I mean... You're so... You. And I'm so... Me. And. I thought. I was just surprised we could even be friends..."

"What did I tell ya. Opposites attract right?" Ruby giggled.

"A-are you... Sure you want this? I just want you to be happy... You deserve the best in this world." I explained hesitantly. I was still so uneasy about how... Different we were. "I'm a crazy girl, if you havent noticed." I said, mainly referring to my demonic outbursts. But now that I think about it, I really haven't been doing that since Ruby and I got closer.

"Well I'm crazy too." Ruby pulled me up so she could kiss me. I didn't fight back, just kissing her back with the same amount of love she was giving me if not more. When she pulled away, she rested her head against mine, emeralds staring lovingly into my rosey hues. "I'm crazy about you."

I pulled her so close to me, resting my head against her shoulder and nuzzling into those strawberry locks. For a second I was at peace, until my eyes met Dia's and my heart faltered. I expected her to scold us and I think Ruby did too since her eyes widened in surprise.

"H-how much of that did you...?" Ruby stammered.

"All of it." Dia tapped her foot on the floor and crossed her arms over her chest. Oh god... She was going to- "It took you two long enough."

And then she smiled. I've never seen a sweeter smile on Dia's lips in my life. I don't think Ruby has either because she looked just as shocked as I was.

"Excuse me?" Ruby blinked, starting at her sister confused.

"You're not very subtle Ruby. You're all over Yoshiko all the time and when she's not with you, you either mope around wishing she was, or you go on and on and ooooonn about her." Dia teased, and it sure did work. Ruby looked just as red as her hair. "Besides, I'm your sister. I know every person you've ever had a crush on." she snickered as she looked over to me. "Trust me. This wasn't her normal crush. It was much more than that."

"Oneeeechaaaan!?" Ruby squealed. Thankfully I was still holding her or else she might have actually attacked the raven haired girl.

Dia just laughed, one hand raised to cover her mouth. She must be having a blast with herself right now. "And you." She looked at me. "I've never seen someone look at my sister with as much love as you do."

I flushed too. I wondered if she was teasing, since I couldn't tell how I looked like whenever I looked at Ruby, but I guess Maru had told me the same thing.

"Pleae take care of her." Dia smiled and was about to turn around when I called out.

"W-wait Dia- does this mean? Are you sure you're okay with-?"

"You've proven to me just how much you love my sister. If today wasn't a testimony to that I don't know what is." Dia nodded her head and looked me straight in the eye. "You have my blessing."

Without a second thought, I turned to Ruby and held her hands in mine. "Ruby will you be my girlfriend?"

The girl wasted no time to pounce on me and wrap her arms around my neck, the sudden movement almost causing me to fall over. "Mhm! I want Yoshiko to me mine too!"

"I'll be everything you want and more." I was crying by now, so overwhelmed with happiness. I picked her up and spun her around. It felt like one of those corny romance movies that I never really cared for, but it was so relevant right now. I managed to fall back and land on the, both of us giggling as I pulled her onto my lap. She kissed my tears away before firmly pressing her lips against mine. It was complete bliss. Differences didn't matter. All that mattered was that we were together. Maybe we weren't two pieces of the same puzzle. We were definitely two pieces of different sets. But maybe we were more like magnets. Complete opposites drawn to each other and once together hard to separate. Oh i hope Dia decided to walk away because I doubt Ruby had any intention of separating any time soon.

Stupid giggling, soft kisses, tears of joy. My precious angel made me feel like spreading my wings and flying. With all the happy emotions in the air, I was certain. This is what heaven felt like.

* * *

 **Me:** excuse me while I cry because this is my OTP for Ruby and I'm dead inside.

 **Yoshiko:** You're not allowed to die mortal. Not until I get more content with Ruby.

 **Ruby:** Why is writer a just always writing stories about me and people. Pick another person.

 **Me:** No. The Ruby tag needs more love and I will gladly claim you as my child.


End file.
